1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computers and video sequences, and more particularly provides a system and method for automatically generating a still or moving image to represent a video sequence.
2. Description of the Background Art
To edit or manipulate a video program (i.e., a set of video sequences such as in a news broadcast), it is often necessary to edit or manipulate video sequences or scenes comprising the video program. To manipulate or edit the video program effectively, the user should first comprehend the content and context of each video sequence. Accordingly, the user must identify and recognize separate video sequences. For example, a video program of a news broadcast may comprise a world news sequence, a local news sequence, a national crime sequence, commercial, etc. Should a user wish to edit the video program, the user must first review the entire program to gather content and context information for each sequence and to identify the start and stop time of each sequence. Reviewing an entire program and searching for the start and stop time consumes significant time and effort.
Further, the user's notes often provide the only record of the content and context of the video sequences in the video program. Thus, the user must take significant time and effort to assure that no mistakes have been made. Further, the user must take significant time and effort to record identifying information adequately for each sequence. Otherwise, should the user fail to properly record identifying information or should the user forget what the notes meant, the user must re-review the video program or at least the particular sequence.
Another shortcoming of prior art is that a user cannot easily identify multiple sequences in parallel. Viewing a sequence requires concentration on that sequence. When viewing multiple sequences in parallel, the user must split attention from one sequence to another. However, while observing one sequence, the user will miss parts of the other sequences, which may lead to errors and additional wasted time and effort.
Therefore, what is needed is a device and technique for recalling the context and content of a video sequence quickly and efficiently, and which avoids the attendant shortcomings of notes. Moreover, simultaneous viewing must be facilitated.